Caged
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Six Episode, Caged.
1. Being Tough

_McGee: Well sometimes Tony it's not always the best policy to be tough; it can end up costing you more in the long run…_

--

"Guess being tough paid off after all, eh Probie?"

McGee had just gotten the call that his car was ready when Tony's comment stopped him mid-stride. "Seems that way."

"Seems that way? Being tough got you out of a room with fifteen crazy chicks…not to mention your car back…paying less than you thought."

Tim shook his head. "It also got me maced in the face, my finger almost cut off and an upset stomach…"

"Yeah…" Tony agreed. "But Abby liked it."

McGee smiled slowly. "Yeah, she did didn't she?"

Ziva had to chime in. "Women also like men who are sensitive Tony…it is not all about the big tough guy who will protect us…"

"That's because you don't need a big tough guy to protect _you_ Zee-Vah…" Tony countered. "Besides, any woman I've met has loved it."

"That is why you are still single yes?"

Tony placed a hand over his heart and fell back obnoxiously on his chair. "Ouch…that hurt."

Tim couldn't help but smile before moving towards the elevator. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Good night McGee." Ziva sent him a smile; leaving no doubt that she was indeed proud of his actions earlier that day.

Tony lifted his hand pitifully; still acting as though he'd be shot in the heart. "G'night Probie…"

Ziva made her way over and handed him a napkin. "Put this over your wound. It will help."

Tony took a few dire gasps before flopping onto his desk motionless. Ziva simply patted his head before Gibbs strode in.

"What's wrong with DiNozzo?"

She couldn't resist. "He is dead."

Gibbs managed a small smile before taking a seat. "COD?"

"A wounded heart."

Gibbs sipped at his coffee. "Figures."


	2. Cant Sleep At Night

_Abby: I can't take this, every day you guys go out and I never know if you're gonna make it back. Its killing me, I can't sleep at night…I'm developing some sort of weird twitch…_

Gabby Ahead.

_--_

Gibbs stood at the entrance of her lab for a full minute before taking a step inside.

She twirled around to meet him with her usual smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A twitch."

Abby stifled a bit of laughter. "It's getting better now that McGee's back."

"And when we leave again?"

Her smile faded. "Did you have to remind me?"

He reached out and placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "You're not sleeping?"

"Um, sometimes. Not all the time. Just…most of the time."

"Abs…"

She stepped away from his hand and crossed her arms. "You won't understand okay? And I don't want you telling me that I'm being a baby about this, because I'm not. I know that you guys have a dangerous job…and I know I shouldn't worry. But I can't help it. And sometimes it gets to me…sure, nothing ever gets to you. But not everyone is the almighty Gibbs okay?"

"Almighty Gibbs?"

She shrugged. "Sort of a pet name..."

"Abby," he stepped in front of her. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to stay the night?"

"I thought I was only allowed to do that when bad guys were after me?"

He managed that smile he could only manage around her. "Consider this an exception. I can't have my forensic scientist half asleep and twitching all day…"

"Oh," she pouted a bit and stepped past him. "So it's just about the job then? Me performing my duties…well Agent Gibbs. You don't have to worry about my skills deteriorating. I will not let that happen." She moved into her back office. "See you in the morning…"

Gibbs didn't smile at her rant and followed behind her. "Did I miss something?"

"The Almighty Gibbs actually missed something? Now that's a stretch."

He took a few steps towards her and came inches from her face. The look in her eyes speaking for itself. "How long has it been since you've slept a full night?"

She took a breath to calm herself a bit. "A week maybe? I lost count."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

Abby cringed as she remembered the last time he'd used that phrase. One of the few situations that invoked a sleep over at his place. "Cuz I know how stressed you've been lately…what with the whole Agent Lee mess and almost getting shot…"

He'd brushed off the incident; not wanting to acknowledge how much closer the bullet could've been. He hadn't known till now how it had affected her. "Is that when this started?"

She shook her head. "Happens every time you guys have close calls…like when Tony got kidnapped and locked in that sewer…I didn't sleep for two days. When he had the plague, it was more like a week. When you got shot by Ari it was two weeks…When Kate…"

He placed a finger at her lips; not needing her to finish. "I can't promise we'll always come back Abby."

Her eyes were soon welled with tears. "I know…"

"But I'm here now."

She wrapped her arms around him tight. "Sorry I got mad before…I don't like getting mad."

"It's okay."

She eased away and dried her face in one swift motion. "Is the offer still open?"

"It was never closed."

--

After tucking her in he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Night."

She closed her eyes but only for a second. "Hey Gibbs…" She watched his hand hover over the light switch as he looked back. "You think I'll ever stop worrying?"

"That's up to you Abs…the only thing we're promised is right now. And I know you know that."

She sat up and moved her blankets aside. "I know."

He examined her expression and let his hand move from the light switch. He took a few steps towards her and sat down. "Want me to stay till you fall asleep?"

"All we have is now right?"

He nodded; still unsure of what he needed to do to get her to sleep. "Abs…"

But before he could finish her mouth was covering his and their hands were folded together in passion. He gently laid her down and met every advance with little hesitation before stopping to take in the sight. "Are you sure?"

Only this time he found her finger over _his_ lips. "All we have is now…"


	3. Call Them Back

_Gibbs: I said, call them back!_

--

Tim had finally finished his report; long after his colleagues had gone home for the night. Well all but one. He sent it off via email then sent another to the printer. He slipped it into the file and handed it to his boss in between a yawn. "All set boss."

Gibbs took it and scanned over it. "That's good work McGee."

"Thanks, now can I…" he pointed towards the elevator as if asking for release. He then watched Gibbs smile in response.

"You talked yourself out of a prison today, and you're asking my permission?"

Tim yawned again. "Well you're actually a little scarier than some of them were boss."

"Should I be flattered?"

"Uh…" He gave up trying to save himself. "Normally I'd take my foot out of my mouth right about now, but I just don't have the energy."

Gibbs stood up and handed him his coffee cup. "You've earned it Tim."

"But…" He once again stopped mid sentence and nodded. "Thanks boss."

Gibbs reached for his coat and side arm. "Night."

It wasn't until Gibbs was at the elevator that Tim replied. "I really meant that…Thanks."

"I heard you McGee."

"Not just for the coffee…" He held it up, still a bit shocked by the gift and cleared his throat. "But for everything you did today. Not giving up on me…I know you probably second guessed sending me there in the first place and…" He didn't get to finish when a familiar force thrust his head forward.

"Don't make me take that coffee back McGee." Gibbs stated firmly before watching the elevator doors open and stepping inside. "I don't second guess."

"Right." Tim nodded, one hand holding the coffee, the other rubbing the sting out of the back of his head. "Night boss."

Gibbs managed a small smile before the doors closed between them. "Night Tim."


	4. I Like It

_Abby: Wow McGee, your time in the big house really changed you…I like it. _

McAbby Ahead.

_--_

"So, where we gonna go?" Abby slipped on her coat and arrived at Tim's desk just before it was time to head home.

Tim was still beaming from the last comment she'd made to him and deduced what she was referring to rather quickly. "I take it we are going to dinner to make up for our lunch date?"

"Very good Tim."

McGee packed up a few of his things and glanced at his watch. "Car should be parked out front any minute…come on."

The drive to the restaurant was filled with her rambles about how worried she had been. He had expected it but still managed to enjoy it none the less. There was just something about her voice…no mattered what she was saying he was happy enough to listen. It was half way through dinner before he decided to point out the elephant in the room. "So earlier…what you said about me changing…"

Abby smirked. "I was wondering how long it would take you to bring that up. Frankly I'm shocked it took till we almost got dessert…"

Tim mirrored her smile. "So…did you mean it?"

"I always mean everything I say McGee."

"So…you meant it."

She stifled a laugh. "I just said that."

"Yeah," he replied. "I know." A few moments of silence passed between them before he spoke again. "Just how much _did _you like it?"

"A lot."

The speed of her replies caused him to lean forward. "What do you say we skip dessert?"

Abby had to smile and took the hand he was offering her. "I thought you'd never ask…"


	5. I'll Call You

_**Abby**__: Is everything okay? Everything's not okay, what happened? Gibbs!_

_**Gibbs**__: Abby, I'll call you. Alright?_

_--_

"You said you'd call. You didn't." Abby crossed her arms and huffed.

"I called."

"Not right away." She countered. "You should've just told me Gibbs. I'm a big girl."

He took a step towards her. "I didn't have all the details. Didn't want to scare ya, now can we drop this?"

"No," she shook her head with force. "No we can't. Eventually you're gonna have to treat me like an adult Gibbs…I'm not a little girl you have to protect all the time."

He examined her and determined himself to see this through. "How do you want me to treat you?"

"Like I can handle what _you_ can handle."

He shook his head. "But you can't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do. Trust me Abs."

She started to pace. "Like you trust me?"

He contemplated being calming before deciding against it. "Listen," his tone forcing her to do just that. "My job is to protect you…whether you can handle it or not. I can't help that. So don't ask me to subject you to things you don't need to know…because I won't."

She stopped pacing the moment his voice changed and after absorbing his words she moved towards him. "I know…"

He was taking a few breaths to calm himself when he shrugged. "You know?"

"I know you can't help it…but I just needed you know that I can handle things Gibbs. We've been through a lot and I'm not the same girl you met nine years ago…"

He nodded slowly; a proud smile making its way on his face. "Alright."

She engulfed him with a signature embrace and squeezed tight. "So next time you'll tell me more right?"

He eased away and smiled. "Maybe…"

She punched him playfully. "Gibbs!"


	6. I'll Drop You

_**McGee**__: I've never hit a woman before. But if you come at me with that thing, I'll drop you. _

_--_

"So what was it like Probie? Being surrounded by women like that? I'm sure it was a new experience for you."

Tim looked up him and shrugged. "No big deal Tony."

"No big deal? Come on man, don't hold out on me. What was it like?"

McGee searched his mind for the right word. "Intense."

"Yeah?" Tony prodded. "And?"

"And nothing. Don't you have some work to do or something?"

Tony rolled himself back to his own desk and sighed. "Be that way then."

A few moments passed while Tim contemplated Tony's question. It was a simple question with a simple answer. Or was it? He stood up and stood over his desk. "You ever hit a woman Tony?"

Tony wasn't expecting that question so took a minute to think about it. "Once."

"During a case?"

"Back in Baltimore…came at me with a knife. Had to drop her."

Tim almost smiled at the similarity in their words. "What was it like?"

"Did what I had to do McGee. Didn't feel any different than if it were a guy…why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." He started back towards his desk and watched Tony follow.

"You're wondering if you could've done it aren't ya?" He sat at the edge of Tim's desk and smiled. "Trust me McGee, when push comes to shove the sex won't matter."

"Is that so DiNozzo?" Gibbs strode in and stood near Tim's desk.

"That didn't come out right…" Tony fumbled through his words. "We were just talking about sex…" He stopped himself. "The sex of a criminal and whether or not we'd be able to hit it…um…hit him or her, if the situation came about. That's all."

"And what did you decide?"

Tim took that opportunity to save his friend. "That our lives are more important than sex..."


	7. Kinda Talked THem Into It

_McGee: I'm the negotiator…I kinda talked them into it. _

_--_

"Any chance I could finish the report tomorrow boss?"

Gibbs would've normally stared to get his point across but chose not to. "That tone won't work with me McGee."

Tim shrugged innocently. "What tone boss?"

"That tone." He pointed at him with his pen. "Now finish up."

"On it." He replied, letting a short yawn escape his lips; occasionally rubbing at his eyes for effect.

Gibbs looked over at him. "Do I look like a woman to you Tim?"

"Um…"

"Just keep typing." Gibbs shot toward him, taking down some of his coffee soon after.

Tim continued to do so before rubbing out a kink in his neck and moving his right arm in forward circles. He looked up to see Gibbs staring at him. "Its nothing boss…just got a kink from when they threw me up against the wall and cuffed me …no big deal."

Gibbs could only take two more yawns and three more arm circles before waving towards him. "Finish it tomorrow McGee."

Tim continued typing. "Its okay boss, I can finish it."

Gibbs glared. "You leave or I'll give you a kink you can't rub out."

McGee was quick to corral his things and save the document before waving his goodbye; waiting to smile until his back was turned.

"Something funny McGee?"

Tim frowned and turned to see Gibbs still sitting at his desk. He shook his head just as the elevator doors opened. "No boss...nothing at all."


	8. He Is Alive?

_**Ziva**__: He is alive?_

--

"What if I hadn't?" Tim mused, breaking the silence of the bull pen.

Ziva looked up; one of the few occupants in the dimmed office. "If you hadn't what McGee?"

"You know, if I hadn't…"

She was confused by his refusal to finish the statement and walked over to him; placing herself comfortably on the edge of his desk. "Bat got your tongue?"

He stifled a laugh. "I would've missed that."

She quickly deduced what he'd been trying to say and smiled slowly. "We would have missed you McGee."

Tim wasn't surprised by her deduction. "Really?"

"Of course. And I have no doubt I would have killed Tony within a week. Without you I do not know how much of him I could take…"

Tim laughed again. "I guess I was just…never mind."

"It is normal to think such things McGee. I found myself doing it often…after dangerous missions."

"Did you do it after…" He resisted finishing yet again.

"Yes," she replied simply. "I believe everyone does it. Even Gibbs."

"Yeah, I guess it just seems kinda of selfish. Wondering if people would miss you if you're gone."

She disagreed. "I do not think so McGee. Is it not said that a man is measured by how many people miss him when he is gone?"

He looked up at her fondly. "You're wise beyond your years Ziva."

"Are you calling me old?"

He stifled a laugh before standing up. "God, I would've missed you…" He finished the statement without even thinking and was afraid to hear her response.

She stood up along with him, and smiled. "And I you Tim."


End file.
